


CVS Brings People Together

by Berrygood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygood/pseuds/Berrygood
Summary: Davekat in the snow. What will they do. (Hint hint: emotionally comfort each other)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	CVS Brings People Together

Your jacket was red, and worn, Like nearly everything you owned. Underneath the light, we were cast in yellow that spilt over your hair, turning it golden. The cold had turned your face red, red like your jacket, red like your shoes, red like the scratch that ran across your knuckles that I didn’t ask about. My breath blew shapes in the air, and I watched you talk aimlessly, only taking breaths when your voice wore down to a strangled scratch. 

The metro station was caked in snow around us, our shadows creating a dark cut through the halo of light surrounding us. It was poetic. Romantic. I could take your face in my hands, and kiss you, and I know you wouldn’t mind. Your sunglasses would press indents into my skin, and your hands would warm against mine. I would yell at you for wearing sunglasses in the middle of winter and you would- 

“Karkat. Come on dude, you gotta give me some feedback. Stroke my ego. Lather it up, and oh so tenderly wrap your hands around it, care for it, show it what  _ really  _ matters in your relationship, just really get in there and-” 

“Dave, if you don’t shut up about your ego I am going to shove my shoe SO far up your ass we’re going to need to make a pit stop at the hospital because no amount of lubing up your spindly fingers and rooting around in there will EVER return it to its owner. And I wouldn’t even care. Dave, how would you like to live with a shoe up your ass?”

“Has the shoe taken me on a few dates first?” 

“Shut up. No. Completely fucking random shoe, and you couldn’t do SHIT. That’s what will happen if you don’t shut up, right the fuck now, and talk about something less bullshitingly detestable.” 

”Okie dokie, artichokie!”

You grinned, and draped yourself across my side. I glared.

“So, about the Cats movie-”

“Oh jesus fuck, Dave, NO. I’d rather spend a week under a snowbank than listen to you go on about that fucking abominable film one more time. Dave. No.”

You grinned even wider.

“Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted by a significantly grumpy asshole: the cats movie. Despite it’s negative reception-” 

I had never been so in love. As you talked, you pressed harder into my side, tapping your feet in the thin layer of snow that had accumulated under the awning we were standing under, tapping your fingers on my jacket to create a pitter patter that mixed with the sounds of the city around us, the sound of your voice. Before us was a busy street, even at this time of night, blinking flashing lights across the buildings around us. I felt safe in our halo of light. Next to you. 

I tried to stare straight ahead, only answering your bullshit when you said something particularly stupid, which was unsuprisingly often. But with you slumped against next to me, I could see over your shades, see your eyelashes pressed against the plastic, your red eyes glancing ever so often up at me. It was addicting. How you managed to do this to me, I had no idea. Especially with your current conversational topic, how “if there’s such stigma surrounding dick size, do hotdogs feel the same pressure to be perfect? To fit in?” 

The hand tapping on my jacket snuck it’s way into my jacket pocket, seemingly of its own accord, because you tripped up on your stream of words when it found mine. Your mouth stuttered out, laughing awkwardly and I rolled my eyes, before pulling your hand into mine. Your face went red under your shades, and I couldn’t stop mine from doing the same. 

My mouth rushed to my defence,”What? It’s cold.” 

You muttered a “yeah” before picking up where you left off, but squeezing your hand around mine. Not kissing you took a herculean effort, and I hated every moment.

The clock above the station read 8:32 PM, and the train arrived, shooting vibrations up my legs, and rattling the shades perched on your nose. You snaked your hand out of my pocket, and we sat down in the cabin, the warmth a welcome relief. I scuffed the carpet with my sneakers, stuffing my face into my scarf as you continued to talk, now about the implications of the latest song of a band you like, and I leaned into you. 

The cabin smelled like smoke despite the sign, and I watched the world hurriedly pass by through the window across from us. Your hand moved to tracing patterns on my thigh, and I let you. We had a while to go. I fell asleep on your shoulder. 

I woke to you shaking me, dragging me up and out of the metro into the biting cold. I smashed my face into your chest, chasing the warmth, and was met with only the slick, cheap material of your jacket. I groaned. 

“Awwww, are you sleepy?” 

“No, fuck off. I was just resting my eyes. Douchewad.” 

I yawned, and blinked my eyes against the cold, orienting myself. 

“This… isn’t our stop.” I said. 

“Nope!” You announced, and pointed proudly to the CVS across the street.

“...CVS.”

“Yepperdoodles! Come on, Mr.Dickforbrains I gotta get some supplies.” 

“If you ever say “Yepperdoodles” again I’ll tear your balls off and roast them.” I stated, but you dragged me along to the crosswalk. 

“Coolio-cat, roger that!” 

You grinned, and the light turned. 

“I hate you. So much.” 

I loved him. So much. 

The rush of air that greeted us as the door opened smelled like disinfectant. 

“Hey, go and grab whatever you want. I’ll get my own stuff, ok? I’ll find you.” You said, and I nodded. Your hidden eyes told a different story, but I didn’t push it. 

I grabbed some chocolates, half-off for valentines day, and went to find you. 

You were crouched in the medicine aisle quickly searching the rows, brushing the boxes lightly with your fingers as you passed them. You saw me and started. 

“Band aids?” I asked. 

You paused. I could practically see the debate warring inside you, so I grabbed the box from where it was stocked next to me and tossed it to you. You dropped the gauze you were holding to catch it, and it rolled under a shelf. 

“...Thanks.” You mumbled.

I grabbed the gauze and crouched next to you. Even with your shades, I could tell you weren’t meeting my eyes. 

“Dave-” 

“It’s fine, it’s cool, it’s chill. Really Karkat, no need to go all crazy there, i’m just going to go check out real fast-” 

“ _ Dave.”  _

I grabbed your sleeve and yanked you back down, eye to eye. I could see my reflection in your shades, brown skin and worried eyes. You clenched and unclenched your free hand. 

I pulled you towards me, dropping my merchandise and hugged you, tight. I could feel your breath against my ear, and you shuddered. Then you wrapped your own arms around me, and we held each other close. Our knees knocked together awkwardly, and when I let go of you, you kept your face pressed into the crook in my neck. When you backed away, your hair was messed up, and when I lifted your shades your eyes were red. You wiped at them with the heels of your hands, and the metal of the shades bit into my fingers. 

We stood up with our respective things, and you shoved your sunglasses back over your eyes. 

“Need anything else?” I asked. 

You shook your head. 

I paid for your things at the cash register, and we shared my chocolates in the cold at the train station. 

Back under our halo, back under the mechanic light of the station, I reached for your hand. You took it, and when we got out at our stop, shopping bag in your left hand, mine in your right, we stood still. 

“Could you stay over tonight?” I asked. 

“I… I think so. Yeah, no Bro’s out at a gig for this week, I should be good.”

I squeezed your red knuckles under my fingertips, and we ran to my house, from one beacon of light to the next under the cool night sky. I slipped on the pavement, took you down with me, and we laughed. Your palm was scraped, and my knees were sore, but we just got up and kept running, the shopping bag beating a rhythm on your thigh with every step. 

We got to my front door panting and laughing, and we tumbled in messily, me tripping over your legs more times than i’d like to admit. 

I yelled to my Dad that Dave was staying over, heard a muted reply, and we raced to my room, slipping on the wood floor in our socks and collapsing on my bed. Your shirt had a stain on it, and my bed was unmade, but we pulled the covers over us and I pulled out my laptop and we watched shitty movies until late in the night. 

I had shed my hoodie for the sweater underneath, and my neck ached from where it had been supporting the covers above us. Your shades were ditched somewhere on my bed, and you were going on about how many plot holes the last movie had and suddenly you stopped. 

“No, please continue. I’m eager to hear you bash this one, honestly. It fucking sucked.” I said. 

“...Dave?” 

Your eyes were wide, staring at the time. 

11:58 PM.

“Hey…” You said, voice slight.

You looked at me, long lashes, red eyes, crooked nose and god you were so close to me. 

“Yeah?” I said.

“Happy valentines day.” 

I stared at you. Six years. I had known you for  _ six fucking years _ and three of which had been me helplessley fumbling around the fact that I loved you. But I couldn’t.

_ Why? _

Because we’re friends. Just friends. And what if he doesn’t actually like me? 

…

Fuck. 

I cupped my hand to your face, and your lips tasted sweet. You grinned against my mouth, and I flopped on top on you, pushing you down, my foot knocked my laptop off the bed, credits still rolling. 

“Happy valentines day, Dave.” 

12:00 AM 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, yes they did pay for their tickets I just forgot to write them doing that-
> 
> ALSO: Listened to this on repeat while writing it :P https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypmes7XisTg


End file.
